La melodía del amor
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [One Shot] [Especial 3] Me llamo Mikan Sakura y tengo 16 años. Y lo que me da más miedo es… Natsume Hyuga. [Adaptación] Espero que lo disfruten. El crédito de la imagen no es mía. [Terminado]


**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice y esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Esta historia es una adaptación de manga Koi No Neiro de la mangaka Shin Yumachi.**

**[Especial III] **

**La melodía del amor. **

_Me llamo Mikan Sakura y tengo 16 años. _

_Y lo que me da más miedo es…_

_Natsume Hyuga. _

**. . .**

Una castaña corrió por el pasillo de Gakuen Alice, estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la primera hora de clase del día. – Buenos días. – Saludo a sus compañeros al abrir la puerta, examino el salón, después de escuchar la respuesta. - ¡Hotaru! – Grito al localizar a su amiga pelinegra y de mirada violeta, quien leía distraídamente en su asiento. La castaña con una gran sonrisa en los labios se lanzo a abrazarla, pero Imai fue más rápida y esquivo el "ataque" de su amiga, provocando que esta cayera al piso.

- Mejor ve a sentarte, no tarda en venir Jinno. – Regaño la pelinegra sin importarle que Mikan se encontraba aun en el suelo.

- Esta bien… - Susurro la castaña, dirigiéndose a su asiento, sin embargo. – Otra vez… - Susurro la chica con nerviosismo, al ver a su compañero pelinegro y de mirada carmesí platicando con otros chicos, recargado en su asiento. – Oye… perdona… - Murmuro la castaña con la mirada fija en el suelo. – Hyuga… Ese es mi asiento. – Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, cuando está subió un poco su mirada encontrándose con la carmesí de su compañero.

- ¿Y? – Pregunto fríamente Hyuga. La castaña sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con rapidez, _"Esta persona… hoy como siempre, sus ojos son terroríficos." _Pensó Mikan sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban lentamente. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver como el chico se alejaba de su asiento, con una mueca de disgusto.

- Eh, ¡Natsume espera! – Gritaron sus amigos, al ver como el chico con ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos, salía del salón, pasando a un lado de la castaña, a la cual ni volteo a ver. Ella lo sabía, sabía que ella no le agradaba a Natsume, siempre que sus miradas se encontraban, él la observaba con indiferencia y seriedad. Además, su actitud era totalmente diferente a la que tenía con otras chicas.

"_Él es muy frio conmigo"_ Pensó, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, esperando que su corazón dejara de latir con rapidez.

**. . .**

Se escucho la campana, que anunciaba el fin de la primera hora, la castaña se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, estirando un poco su cuerpo. Natsume no había regresado, pensaba mientras observaba el pupitre de al lado vacio.

- Mikan. – Llamo un chico rubio y de mirada azul, distrayendo a la castaña de sus pensamientos quien se puso de pie al verlo cerca. – Como me lo pediste, estos son los libros que necesitas… - Pero ambos se asustaron al escuchar como alguien pateaba uno de los pupitres.

- Natsume… - Dijo con nerviosismo el chico rubio, sonrió un poco al ver como la castaña temblaba por completo.

- Muévete. Estas en medio. – Casi le grito a la chica, la cual tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el miedo.

**. . .**

Se sentía una estúpida, ¡¿Por qué Jinno disfrutaba dejándole un montón de tarea?! Es decir, ella no tenía la culpa de que las matemáticas no se le dieran bien. Ahora, por su culpa, con hoja en mano buscaba cada uno de los libros en los que –según Hotaru– se encontraría la información necesaria para realizar la tarea que solamente le habían dejado a ella.

- No me gusta este lugar. – Comento la castaña al encontrarse sola en la biblioteca, edificio que pocas veces frecuentaba. – Este es. – Casi grito al localizar el último libro que le faltaba. Sin embargo… - ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué demonios esta tan alto?!

Ni poniéndose en puntitas, lograba alcanzar aquel libro de portada verde, por más que se estiraba sólo lograba tocarlo ligeramente. _"¡Soy tan enana!"_ Se quejo con frustración.

Sin embargo…

- ¿Este? – Escucho que le preguntaban detrás de ella.

- ¡Ah, sí! Gracias. – Dijo la castaña contenta al ver como la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas lograba alcanzar el libro sin ninguna dificultad. Pero al darse vuelta para tomar el libro su pulso se acelero como en la mañana y sus mejillas se coloraron de inmediato. Natsume Hyuga sostenía el objeto por el cual ella se encontraba luchando por alcanzarlo, la observaba con detenimiento, más no le entregaba el libro.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Dame las gracias! – Reclamo el pelinegro al no escuchar respuesta de ella.

La castaña se encontraba en shock. ¡Natsume estaba siendo amable con ella! Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, _"realmente a tomado el libro para mi"_ Pensó la castaña con un poco mas de alegría, ignorando un poco los latidos de su propio corazón.

- ¡Gracias! – Casi grito la castaña con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan feliz? Ese regocijo que sentía, nunca lo había experimentado antes. Natsume estaba siendo amable con ella… por esta razón no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro se acerco peligrosamente a ella y unió sus labios. No había cerrado los ojos, tan sólo era consciente de la suavidad que rozaba su propia boca y el fuerte latido que su corazón daba a cada segundo.

Es por eso, que no se percato del momento en que Natsume se alejo lentamente de ella, sin apartar aquella mirada carmesí que tanto la atraía. Pero el sonido de la campaña que anunciaba el fin del receso, interrumpió lo que probablemente ambos tendrían que decirse.

- Ya es tarde. Regresemos. – Fue lo único que escucho por parte de Hyuga, para después verlo partir lentamente, más ella no pudo seguirlo. Se encontraba confundida ¡La había besado! ¡Natsume Hyuga la beso!

"_¿Acabo de ser besada por Natsume?"_

Sus mejillas estaban aun más sonrojadas y su corazón no lograba tranquilizarse. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

**. . .**

La última clase había terminado, ahora se encontraba regresando al salón, donde había olvidado algo importante, sin embargo un llamado la detuvo en el patio trasero de la escuela.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera Natsume! – Escucho que la voz era proveniente de una chica y por reflejo se escondió detrás de una pared cercana. _"¿Natsume?"_ Pensó la chica asomándose discretamente, encontrándose con una chica rubia y de ojos azules, completamente sonrojada. - ¡Siempre me has gustado! ¿Saldrías conmigo?

- Se le están declarando. – Susurro la castaña al ver al pelinegro frente a la chica, estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que algo así, ella pudiera presenciarlo. Mikan apretó ambos puños de sus manos y por su mente sólo se preguntaba la respuesta que el chico de mirada carmesí le daría a la chica rubia.

- Ni hablar. – Respondió Hyuga, no sólo dejando en shock a la rubia, también a Mikan. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo… Natsume había sido brusco con aquella chica, pero también era brusco con ella… eso quería decir que a Natsume no le agradaba la castaña.

Se dio cuenta que Natsume tenía claro lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y suponía que el pelinegro era frio con ella porque no le gustaba. Ahora lo sabía… entonces…

¿Por qué le dolía?

**. . .**

- Muchas gracias Sakura. – Agradeció un profesor mientras la castaña salía del laboratorio. Después de ayudar a su profesor se dirigía a tomar sus cosas, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien.

- Lo siento. – Dijo la castaña recuperando el equilibrio, pero fue necesario que la sostuvieran del brazo. Estaba a punto de agradecer ese gesto, sin embargo su corazón se acelero al saber de quién se trataba. – Na… Na… Natsume. – Tartamudeo.

- Tonta… no me llamo "Na… Na… Natsume" – Comento el pelinegro, sin embargo la castaña sólo tenía algo en mente. _"¿Por qué me besaste?"_ Pero, nuevamente fue sorprendida por el pelinegro al ver la gran sonrisa de esté.

- ¿Eh? – Pronuncio la chica con las mejillas mas coloradas, pero al ver que no respondió inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

La risa de Hyuga aumento, provocando más confusión en Mikan. Después de unos segundos logro calmarse para decir:

- Nada… es sólo que te vez chistosa con esa mirada de confusión y das aun más risa inflando tus mejillas. – Comento Natsume con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo la castaña hora estaba más pensativa… era la primera vez que Natsume le sonreía a ella, antes lo había visto sonreír, pero nunca a ella; ahora estaba segura que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Natsume se veía mejor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida. - ¡Vamos Natsume! – Escucho como lo llamaban unos chicos, y Natsume no tardo en ir con ellos, dejando a Mikan confundida. Ahora estaba segura que Natsume no la odiaba, sin embargo ¿Por qué eso la emocionaba?

Eso era extraño o ¿no? Su corazón llevaba un rato latiendo fuertemente. Se suponía que Natsume le daba miedo, ya que su corazón latía con fuerza con sólo él estar cerca de ella, tan fuerte, tan fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

**. . .**

- Ah. – Pronunció la chica al ver como su cuaderno caía al piso, se encontraban en hora libre, así que todos platicaban, sin embargo Natsume interrumpió su plática con sus amigos y recogió el cuaderno de la castaña.

- Toma torpe. – Dijo el chico entregándole su cuaderno. Sin embargo, la castaña no pudo más y del nerviosismo comenzó a temblar, preocupando al chico de cabellera pelinegra. – Hey, Sakura. – Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando un chico llamo a la castaña desde la entrada de su salón, y viendo esto como una escapatoria la chica salió corriendo hacia su encuentro, dejando a un Natsume malhumorado.

Tan sólo los observaba a lo lejos, ella sonreía felizmente ante lo que el chico le contaba, ella no temblaba, ni se ponía nerviosa, al contrario, mostraba esa tonta sonrisa, a todos, menos a él.

- Otra vez no. – Comento el chico tirando el cuaderno sobre el pupitre de la castaña.

**. . .**

Se le había hecho tarde, nuevamente había ayudado a un profesor y ahora tenía que correr hacia su salón.

- Vaya no hay nadie aquí. – Comento abriendo la puerta del aula. – El pupitre de Natsume. – Dijo una vez que se acerco a este y acaricio la superficie de madera. Nuevamente se ponía nerviosa, ya no tendría porque cuestionárselo más, estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro. Aun cuando se comportaba de mala manera con ella, de repente con sólo mostrarle su lado amable, ella podía darse cuenta de todo. Se sentía incomoda con sólo verlo cerca de otras chicas y ver como ellas platicaban libremente con él.

Crecía rápidamente dentro de ella, sentía como sonaba con fuerza en su pecho, tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta, cuando tomo su lápiz y escribió sobre el pupitre de él un _"Te quiero."_

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Dijo completamente roja, tomando su borrador, pero un sonido la distrajo. _"¿Quién?"_ Pensó la castaña y al darse cuenta su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza. - ¡Natsume! - _"¡No puede ser!"_

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto el chico al verla cerca de su asiento, la castaña sabía que estaba pensando mal de ella, al encontrarla cerca de allí, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿Por qué de todos, tenía que ser Natsume quien estuviera todavía en la escuela?!

"_¡Tengo que bórralo!"_ Pensó poniéndose de espaldas y discretamente borrar las palabras que había escrito a lápiz.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras? – Pregunto el chico acercándose a ella, pero evito su mirada. - ¡Hey, Mikan! ¡Mírame!

- Ah… Bueno… yo quiero decir… - Contesto mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pensando que había logrado borrar lo escrito en el pupitre.

"_Si sigo así moriré de vergüenza. ¡Es mejor huir!"_ Dijo en su mente, para después correr, pero Natsume logro detenerla.

- ¡Espera! – Grito tomándola del brazo. – Para ya, siempre que me vez huyes. – Reclamo el chico atrayendo a Mikan hacia él.

- No… Por favor deja que me vaya, no huyo de ti. – Dijo con desesperación, pero Natsume sólo unió sus manos. _"Me está tocando la mano"_ Pensó mientras más se aterraba, él podría escuchar el sonido que hacia su corazón, y eso sería muy vergonzoso.

- ¿Tan poco te gusto? – Pregunto el chico con una mirada seria. – Es molesto cuando sonríes a otros chicos pero no a mí.

- Déjame. – Pidió la castaña, no quería que él se diera cuenta de la emoción que sentía estando cerca de él.

- No… - Fue lo último que susurro el pelinegro antes de unir sus labios nuevamente. Pero esta vez Natsume logro profundizar el beso, provocando que la castaña se asustara aun más.

- ¡No! – Grito mientras abofeteaba la mejilla derecha de Natsume, había actuado precitadamente, por eso pidió disculpas, pero lo que Natsume le dijo la dejo sin palabras.

- Te odio.

Bien, ella ya sabía que esos eran los sentimientos del chico, pero aun así no dejaba de doler. No supo en qué momento sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse, pero aun así estaba consciente de que no podía permanecer más tiempo cerca de aquel chico, había sido tan estúpida…

Salió corriendo del salón, aun ante los llamados del pelinegro, quien se recargo sobre su propio pupitre. – Demonios, si me fuera tan fácil odiarte, no me esforzaría tanto. – Comento, sin embargo, algo llamo su atención. La palabra no había sido borrada por completo, el pelinegro se sorprendió y llevo ambas manos a su rostro. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Por otro lado, la castaña se encontraba caminando sin rumbo entre los pasillos de Gakuen Alice, ella ya sabía que no le gustaba a Natsume, él la odiaba, lo sabía… entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan herida? La sonrisa de Natsume, el día anterior había sido tan tierna, estaba tan contenta de que le hubiese sonreído, era la primera vez que había sido amable con ella, aun tenía la esperanza de que no la odiase…

Porque ella misma sabia, desde hace mucho tiempo, que un sonido retumbaba dentro de su corazón, diciendo que quería a Natsume.

Pero fingía no darse cuenta.

Y lo escondía, pretendiendo que era miedo, lo que sentía. Pero ahora era consciente que, a lo que le tenía miedo, era saber que Natsume la odiaba.

Tan sólo se encontraba huyendo…

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de los fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron desde atrás. – Siempre, había pensado que me odiabas, porque siempre te asustabas de mí.

La castaña con dificultad volteo hacia el pelinegro, quien se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y la observaba con ternura. Ya era hora, no podía seguir fingiendo, quería a Natsume, ahora se daba cuenta.

- Te asusto tanto, que no podía acercarme a ti normalmente, pero tampoco podía renunciar a ti. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de la castaña, quien comenzaba a formar una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Era tan fuerte que ella no sabía qué hacer. Aun más alto que antes, el corazón de la castaña decía:

- Te quiero Natsume.

Para después unir sus labios a los de él.

**Fin.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Wow ame este One-Shot cuando lo leí, por cierto el link del original estará en mi perfil. Ya sólo me faltan dos especiales, ¡wi! prometo darme prisa :D Gracias por leer.**

**DEDICADO A MONSSE.**

**Tercer Lugar.**

**Gracias por tu participación y por tu apoyo a lo largo de este año. Y gracias a todas y todos, los que participaron, prometo apurarme con los especiales. **

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense. **


End file.
